


Daddy's Chair

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: "May I sit in your big chair?" Will asked softly, fingertips brushing Hannibal's desk.





	Daddy's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Me and El were watching season one together and were so tickled by the scene in Buffet Froid where Will just sits himself down in Hannibal's desk chair like no big deal. So this happened.

Hannibal's home office was quiet, save for the ticking of a small clock on the wall. He was picking through one of the several shelves inside of the room, trying to busy his mind with a book he hadn't quite gotten around to reading yet. The task was proving to be difficult, as he was often reading in his free time. He paused as the door to the study opened, heels on the hardwood telling him it was Will.

"Yes, darling?" Hannibal asked, hand falling from where it was roaming the shelf.

"May I sit in your big chair?" Will asked softly, fingertips brushing Hannibal's desk.

"You may," Hannibal said with a nod.

Will bit his lip and rounded the desk quickly, settling in the large, leather chair with an excited noise. He adored this chair for reasons Hannibal couldn't fathom. However, Will did look quite small, sitting daintily with his legs crossed and his face important. Will fingered the hem of his dress, rocking the chair softly. He looked tentatively to Hannibal, who regarded him with an expecting look.

"Use your words, Will," Hannibal instructed.

Will stopped his rocking and stood, wordlessly pulling his dress over his head. He let it fall to the floor at his feet, revealing his new corset and hosiery. Hannibal looked him over, but couldn't place the purchase.

"And where did you acquire that lovely ensemble?" He asked, watching Will fidget.

"I bought it- I didn't ask, I'm sorry," Will said.

"You know you aren't to use the card without asking," Hannibal chided.

Hannibal stepped away from the shelf and beckoned Will closer, taking him into his arms and smoothing his curls off of his forehead.

"You look delicious," He complimented, thumbing Will's chin.

"Thank you," Will whispered, leaning into the touch.

Hannibal moved to sit in his chair, bringing Will along. He patted his leg, indicating that he wanted the other man to sit in his lap. Will obeyed without complaint, happy to join his lover in his favorite chair.

"This is a treat," Will said, settling with his legs on either side of Hannibal.

" _This_ is a treat," Hannibal purred, fingers pressing into Will's lace covered flesh.

Will exhaled and tipped his head up for a kiss, a pleased sound escaping his lips when it was granted. Several small kisses were pressed to his lips and jaw following.

"I love this chair," Will muttered, his hands falling away to touch the leather at Hannibal's sides, "It's big and smells like you, the leather is cold.." He breathed out.

Hannibal's nostrils flared, scenting arousal from the man in his lap. Thoughts of pressing Will into the chair and marring the leather with his release filled his mind, making him growl low in his throat. He pressed his palm to Will's thinly covered groin, making his intentions very clear.

"Would you like to come in daddy's big chair, princess?" Hannibal asked, rubbing Will's hardening cock through the man's panties.

Will nodded again, beginning to pant softly as he rutted against Hannibal's hand, the motions of his hips deliberate and slow. Hannibal reached into Will's underwear, teasing the head of his cock with his fingertips. Will whined softly and grasped Hannibal's shoulders, kneading the fabric of the cream shirt that he wore. Hannibal kissed Will again softly, licking into his mouth hungrily as he began to pump on Will's hot flesh.

"Do you like your clit touched like this, Will?" Hannibal murmured against Will's moist lips.

Will moaned his response, the sound a deep lull beside Hannibal's ear that went straight to his dick. Will sat up in the slightest and toed out of his shoes, the heels hitting the floor with soft thuds. He felt Hannibal's touch leaving him, a noise of protest leaving his lips before he was silenced by another kiss. Hannibal's hands went to his own pants, where he worked the front open and pulled his aching erection to the surface.

Hannibal grabbed them both and began to pump them together, watching his lover arch into the touch with an encouraging mewl. He licked his lips, eyes focused on Will and how he was rocking slightly, chasing his pleasure unabashedly.

"Who's my darling girl?" Hannibal asked, his hand never ceasing.

"I am, daddy," Will managed to pant out, eyes sliding closed.

Hannibal nodded and groaned, both of them knowing it was the truth. However, when they at last locked eyes, there was no innocence in Will's gaze. His blue eyes were glossy and full of want, lashes long and delicate against his pale skin.

"Magnificent," Hannibal breathed.

"Daddy, please, please, please," Will began to chant, his breathing catching in the slightest.

Hannibal regained his pace, pausing only to gather fluid from the tip of Will's cock and spread it along his shaft. He mixed their precome using the pad of his finger, the sight pulling another harsh whine from within Will's throat. He arched hard and came, coating Hannibal's hand and catching his shirt a bit.

Will whimpered, sorry to have come first, but out of breath and too sensitive to say or do anything. His eyes were glued to where Hannibal's hand was still moving over his own cock at a quick pace.

"Daddy, I love you," Will muttered sweetly, pressing his cheek to Hannibal's.

Hannibal came with a grunt, pumping himself through orgasm. Will opened his mouth expectantly, and Hannibal spread his release over Will's lips and tongue. Will moaned softly and swallowed, allowing Hannibal to appreciate his glossy lips for a moment, before he licked them clean and swallowed a second time.

They kissed, breathing in the scent of sweat and come, both feeling sated. Will shifted, his legs haven began to ache from keeping them folded for so long. Hannibal noticed this, and tucked them both away again so that Will could stand modestly.

"Don't leave your shoes in the office," Hannibal reminded him, eyes catching sight of the bookshelf again.

Will lowered his own eyes, before gathering his shoes from the floor. He knew that he was being dismissed.


End file.
